


Cum Over Daddy!1!!!

by goldenstatemind (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, klance, this is bad on purpose i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goldenstatemind
Summary: Keith has an issue!1!!1 he need his daddy to cum over and help him!!!This is just a crack fic with incoherent sentences and bad spelling. Please don’t take this seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic with incoherent sentences and bad spelling. Please don’t take this seriously.

“Daddy plz cum over!!! I need Ur hlep, i hav haard deick:(“ Keith setn to his dadi lance.

Lacne red teh text and zoomed to keef beefs house. he broke downe the dore and ran 2 keef beefs room , gasping when he saw Beef touching himself. “no, beefy boy, u don’t touch ourself ;((( bad boi.” lance said as he spabks keith.

keith cries loudly from the spanks, his 15 inch deck acheing. “dady plese just tuch me i need yur cock in me thick rump” :( beef boy was sad ther was no colckt int his big juicy booty.

lance said ok, whipinng oute his 20 inch cock!!1!’qn and shove it into beefs thisck, vjuisey? plush ass. he moashned loudly as he came instantly from the right ass.

keith pouts and puncdcjed lacnes chest weekly “DADDU U CAME SO FAST THATS O GROSS U NEED TO KEEP FUCKING ME INUL I CUM!1!!!’wnwn” OH NO BEEF WAS ANGRY 

lance lept going and keeth moaner each time hrthe fock was shoved in his ase.

te end.


	2. Chapter 2

keef had herd deck. lance also he’d herd dick. they decided 2 do a sex.  
lacne grab keef by his emo mulett and say “u wan sum fucc” keef replies “yes daddi i wan sum smash” 

lance bends keef ovur in middel of space bc fucl psysicks. he rips of keefs space suieeey. he shoced his 21 ench deck intul keefs plush rump. allllllllura floats into space and does a flat, staring at teh bois. “WAHT IS GOING ON IN HERRREEEE”

“bekfast” keef maons. lance throst his big thicc succulent wet cocck agresably. pidge floats in the background, dancing to snoop dogg and smoking the marigauntas.

shiro shtarels ast the bpis foing a sex and starts crying “nO THATS M Y J O B “ he begans hevkng mental brakdowne. 

lotor stares as welk, lotoris a jealous. a jEALOUS LOTTLE PURPLE MAN. HOW DARE LANCE DO AND KEEF DO A SEX.

Keefy beefy boy looks up, maineing loudly as he sees coran recording ten doing a sexy!1!!2! coran laighs loudly and says “voltron porn is in high demands. we need money” 

LANCE AND KEEF NUT AT THE SAME TIME AS THAT WAS SAID. BEEF STIXKS HIS LEGGIE OUT AND JUST FLOATS AWAYZ.


End file.
